NeoGenesis
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: [WATV] After eight years Sheyenne wakes from a coma and is on his way to Gina, but a group is after him, Neo-ROOF led by Kianu Fallwind (?) Will He ever get back to her? And who is this Kianu Fallwind?
1. Default Chapter

"Damnit!" He cursed.

"Wait!" Sheyenne halted to pull the trigger to his ARMS. "If you try to shoot one at a time it will never end." Kiel warned.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The twenty-five year old in the ten-year old boy's body retorted.

"Faluna was a huge anti-Faluna military fort. According the information collected by Sabriske your ARMS are actually an anti-twilight venom weapon." Kiel explains. "You've already seen the power of combined ARMS is very strong, but it would burden you more with its strength."

"Don't waste time talking to him Kiel!" Loretta shrieked as she and Mirabelle sat on the ground afraid of the impending disaster being brought by Twilight Venom. "We don't want to die!"

"No! No!" Mirabelle agreed.

"You usually have a poker face and tell me what to do." Sheyenne smugly replies confidently. "I, never liked your face from the beginning. Give it to me. You think I wouldn't do this after you told me that?"

Kiel bends down and picks up the startled boy bringing the boy to rest on his sturdy shoulder. "Me too!" Isaac jumped up and climbed to the other arm.

"Let's go." Kiel simply states as he walks away with the two on his body. "Several years ago I made a big mistake. I knew it was beyond the morality of a human, however, I also wanted to see how skillful I was. There was a man lying in front of me, and I removed his brain. The guilt gnawed at my mind. That man was alive, but I killed him with my own hands. I was in the worst situation. I lost my eye that day and I lost the most important thing to me. After that I received the request from Valeria to investigate ROOF from the inside. I accepted his request in order to meet SHEYENNE RAINSTORM again who changed my life again."

With one firm step in the ground Kiel stops and Sheyenne stands on the grassy knoll. Kiel pulls a long ARM from his cloak and places it on the ground. The large cannon rests. "The fate of Filgaia is in your hands Sheyenne." Isaac informs the blue-haired boy. "Whether you pull the trigger or not, the rest is up to you."

Sheyenne looks up with a smile confidently rubbing his nose. "Sheyenne," Kiel spoke as he knelt eye level with the boy. "I was glad to have met you."

Sheyenne scoffs. "Liar."

Kiel stands upward and turns away. "C'ya later."

"Bye." Sheyenne replies as the large man and the Pipepi Pipepo walked off to the three girls in the distance.

"Sheyenne." The girl he loved. Gina Angel. "I believe in you, Sheyenns." Kiel and her turn away and walk further from the boy.

"Sheyenne! I trust you." Loretta gave.

"I won't forgive you if you miss." Mirabelle jokingly yelled.

"Good luck." Jerusha gave and they all turned away and left the boy there with the ARMS.

He looks to the falling pieces of Faluna known as Twiilight Venom. The thing that destroyed so many lives and wrecked the world. He charges at the heavy ARM and picks it up swinging it in the direction of the Faluna Moon. "I'm counting on you, partner!" He whispers. "Bye, Faluna!" He lets lose the awesome power of his ARMS and the beam hits the moon that hung in the sky. He begins to grow limp. He, did not want to lose now! "Please last, my body, my life…" He struggles to continue to fire at the moon. His body fails. His finger leaves the trigger. "Damn. I'm not as strong as I thought." He closes his eyes as the same blast from his ARMS comes back in a surge of power. "Sorry, everyone." The yellow blast wipes him out flinging him away. The blast of his ARMS dying down as Faluna shut down the Twilight Venom. He had saved Filgaia. Again.

"Gina!" He sprung from his bed. Where was he? He no longer knew. He could only recall his attempt to stop Twilight Venom. He must have. He must have succeeded. Still, where was he? He felt, groggy. His body, was not the same. It was, older again. "What, how long has it been?"

"Oh, you're awake?" A nurse walked into the room. "I've been watching over you for many years now. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"How, long have I been here?"

"Eight years. Ever since after Twilight Venom tried to come again."

"Eight years?" He stared off into space. It had been so long, to have been asleep. "Where am I?"

"In the care of Doctor Kline."

"I see, how, close is that to Paskiarka?"

"Paskiarka? That's a long ways from here. In the west."

"No matter. Gina's there."

Sheyenne had acquired an animal to ride and rode into the desert of Filgaia as soon as he could. He was lucky that the person who had found him kept the ARM he always had. The handgun type he usually lugged around. The one he combined with to stop Twilight Venom was past repair.

Paskiarka. That was where Gina was most likely. His old town. The place he was killed in his original body. The place that flooded over in the earlier Twilight Venom. The place he came upon Laila Lie again. The first place he encountered ROOF. It was so long ago, was it not? His ten year old body—his twenty-five year old brain—was now eighteen. Eight years have passed. Since he faced his past again, and stopped Twilight Venom.

A shot rang out in the void causing Sheyenne to drop to the sand in response. As his beast ran off in fear Sheyenne scanned the area for his enemy. First he found refuge behind a rock grouping.

"Damnit! What's this about?" He cursed as his eyes squinted.

"Come on out, Sheyenne Rainstorm!" The adversary demanded.

"Just great, it isn't some random attack." He swore under his breath. A grin took his face. He needed the exercise after so long. He stood and walked into the clearing where a second man already was present.

The steely eyes of the enemy sent a chill down his back. The grey hair that flapped in the slight wind. His large build—not in height mind you, this guy is only average in that area—was well beyond Sheyenne's own. "Heh. Sheyenne Rainstorm."

"That's my name. What's yours'?" Sheyenne gave an arrogant smile.

"No point in telling a dead man, but, if you really must know," The man smirked. "The name's Marion."

Sheyenne stifled a laugh. "M-Ma-Marion!" He burst into an uncontrollable amount of laughter to the dismay of his enemy.

"Y'know! That's exactly why I don't tell people my name!" Marion growled as his fist tightened into a stone.

Sheyenne calmed his laughter. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off. Oh, maybe I did, a little." He jokes.

"You laugh at me?" He points to his eye. "Do you not see the steely eye?" Points to his hair. "The oddly placed gray hair on a young man?" His body. He even flexes his muscles. "This awesome bod?"

"Oh, I saw them. So what?"

"You're not even a tad scared?" Marion wondered. Sheyenne simply shakes his head confidently. "Well, what about this kick-ass ARM?" He pulls out the ARM equivalent to a twelve-gauge shotgun. Pointing it right at Sheyenne's head.

"Uh, I find that a bit more impressive." Just as Marion pulled the trigger Sheyenne was dodging to the right trying to get his own ARM from his holster. Cursing when he found it stuck. He was not used to this body as well as moving already.

"That's right, you're scared now." Marion laughed.

"Uh, scared has nothing to do with it idiot. I just don't wanna get shot!" Sheyenne pulled his ARM out while rolling into the sand when a shot came his way. "Don't mess with the original." He fires knocking the ARM from Marion's hands. With a quick kick on the dirt Sheyenne grabbed the ARM and darted away. Pointing each at Marion. "Now then, who do you work for? I don't think ARMS come so easily and my name with it."

"F-fine…I, work for Kianu Fallwind."

Sheyenne's eyes shot wide. "K-Kianu Fallwind? Impossible!" His voice trembled.

"The leader of the evil race."

"There's no way! I'm Kianu Fallwind, at least, no, not anymore, and I saw him pass on!" Sheyenne argued.

"There's no mistaking him. He has the symbol on his back. The mark of the evil race."

Sheyenne grit his teeth. "There's no way!" He shoots Marion in the leg. "Heh." In a calmer voice he speaks, "I'll let you live, but, I won't make it easy." Who is Kianu Fallwind? His body, was my original body, and that was destroyed. This is all Sheyenne could think.


	2. Chapter One

"Where the Hell is that thing?" Sheyenne cursed as he wandered the desert landscape of Filgaia. He lost his ride somewhere along the way. Now he was forced to walk around heading west as he was earlier. He had to keep his eye on the prize. His one ambition right now, was to simply return to Paskiarka. To return to Gina Angel. The woman who had his heart.

And, this went on, for a day. He lasted a day without any supplies wandering the desert. He was sure that if he lived he would gloat about this forever. That even after a day without sleep, food, or water he was sill 100 percent alive and fine. And, as noon came around he found that the sun was playing tricks on his eyes. He saw a town. Yea, a mirage in the shape of a town.

The thing was, that it was a town. The town of Rock City, oddly enough, without any rocks. When he realized he was indeed near Rock City he charged down the hill full blast stumbling into the city. It was not that big. He did not understand why they called it a city if it was really only about one half of a town bigger than other small towns. Still, he did not care. He was thirsty. So he went right to the nearest place he could get some water. He found a tavern.

"A glass of water, if you would." The owner put a mug of fine water down in front of him. He quickly consumed the contents.

"You mind paying?"

"Uh, paying?" He felt his pockets. Nothing. He had no money at all. Just his luck. And, since he was not a kid he can not just go and load the tab on some guy saying they are his father. So, he was drawing a blank. "Maybe we can work something out."

"'Maybe we can work something out?' how stupid was that?" He muttered. Cleaning up the plates and all was not his dream job. Still was better than paying. Because, it was really just an annoying job, and not a hard one. A job. He was going to have to find a small job to get some money fast. On the wall nearby, a wanted poster. "Heh. Let's see what I can do."

As night fell Sheyenne moved along the shadows. His prey was nearly in sight. He knew it. The hair on the back of his neck was raising. His ARM in hand. His hat behind him now.

His 'prey' was a large man who had robbed multiple places and businesses over the last month. Ralphred Jean. That was the guy's name as absurd as it was. Sheyenne was seriously wondering why all the big, bad tough guys this day all had really weird and stupid names.

Ralphred left the pub in a boisterous cheer. Sheyenne watched like a vulture from the above roof of the building across the way. His ARM ready to fire out. "Here goes." He breathed in and went to jump, but, someone had already caught Ralphred. "Hey! I was going to do-"

"Hmm?"

"Uh,"

"Sheyenne?" Issac popped his head out from behind Kiel's collar on the cloak he wore.

"So, that's what happened?" Kiel wondered as the three sat in the pub. Ralphred already turned in for the bounty, and Kiel let Sheyenne have a bit for old time's sake. "Wondered why we haven't been seeing you since that day."

"So, she really stood you up at the alter?" Sheyenne wondered as Issaku looked away and drank. Sheyenne let out a laugh only to have a mug thrown at him. "Fine, be that way."

"Weren't, you going to tell me what you were about to get into?" Kiel wondered. Sheyenne totally lost his focus it seemed.

"Huh?"

"You were talking about some guy you met on the way here."

"Oh, h-his name w-wa-was Marion!" Sheyenne let out another chuckle only this time to be conked on the head by Kiel. "What was that for?"

"Get on with it!"

"Fine!" He groaned. "Well, he said, that, he was sent by me, but, not me."

"The other you. Kianu Fallwind?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I was afraid of that. There's been a buzz recently that there was a new organization that was created in the wake of ROOF. Not a very good name given to it either."

"Oh?"

"Neo-ROOF."

"What's, a neo?" Sheyenne wondered.

Issaku and Kiel just glanced aside with a sigh. Kiel looks to Sheyenne. "It basically means new. So, this is New-ROOF."

Sheyenne held back a laugh. "That is a horrible name."

"Still, it's ROOF. You'll be targeted again no doubt. In fact, you are targeted judging by your attack."

"So, are you saying that Kianu Fallwind is leading this, Neo-ROOF? Explain the Kianu Fallwind bit."

"Well, there's a possibility that your body lived."

"You said there was no way to save it!"

"You're right. So, it must be something else. Well, maybe," Kiel sat there with his mouth open. "No, I don't know."

Sheyenne nearly ripped his hair out. "What good are you then?"

"I'm sorry that I cannot give you an answer. It looks like you'll only find out if you find him. And, my guess is that he's looking for you, so it's all about who finds him first."

"So, why am I just sitting here? I need to get back to Gina! She could be in danger!"

"I doubt it. She is of no use to them anymore I would think. Only you for some weird reason. One of ROOF's ideals was to cover up the truth of what happened in the myth. They wanted you before, but that was Laila who wanted you. What does Kianu Fallwind want?"

"I would want Laila! He would go after Gina."

"But, Gina isn't Laila no matter how you look at it."

Sheyenne formed a fist. "Why, me? Why just be after me? Why want me?"

"Maybe, to get rid of you. Maybe to get at your arm. Get your mind. There are many reasons, but only one answer."

"Well, what is that answer?"

"Only you can find that out."

"Kiel?" Issaku looked to Kiel with a questionable face.

"What do you mean, Kiel?" Sheyenne wondered. "You're not gong to help me?"

"No, I can't simply come with you. This is your journey. Not mine."

"You, selfish piece of," Sheyenne yelled with squinted eye. "Fine. I don't need you anyway. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be good."

"You want to go west. That is where you always will want to go, and that is where your body is going to take you even if you did not want to go west. All because Gina is in the west." Kiel simply said.

Sheyenne just stared at him and took up his gear. He would buy some water and food and get on his way as soon as possible. He had no more business here.


End file.
